Spirit Hunters
by ChibySmiley
Summary: Super-naturalists travel in search for lost souls and spirits in order to learn from them and help them find their way back to where they're suppose to be. What happens when they're latest mission takes a turn for the worse? Rated T for mild sexual content, strong language and the supernatural. Full summary inside.


**Full Summary:** The year is 2020. For 5 years, Jake and Becca have been on the road to discover lost souls and spirits, learn about them and help them find a way back to where they need to be. However, their latest mission turns for the worst. What happens? Tune in to find out!

**Warning: **This contains mild sexual content, strong language and the supernatural.

* * *

"Captain's log, stardate: 5/28/2020. Today, my partner in crime turns 27 years old. We have traveled around the country for any signs of lost souls and spirits that roam the earth. We're now just heading up to Ontario to an abandoned greenery so we're going to celebrate her birthday there before we start the investigation. It is now... Hmmmm... 4:32pm on a bit of a gloomy Thursday but it won't damper the mood, oh not one bit. After the investigation, I intend on giving my partner in crime the best damn birthday gift she has ever received... God I'm so horny... Oh man, she'll be so surprised it'll make her—"

"What are you doing, Jake?"

The one named Jake jumped in his seat as his recorder (labeled 'Captain's Logbook') fell out of his hand and dropped to the floor, spilling out the batteries from the back. He was sitting in the tiny kitchen table of their auto-driving trailer and was recording his logbook. He stared up wide eyes at his partner in crime when he looked down at his recorder, groaned and went to pick it up as well at the batteries.

"Come on, Becca, I was recording my logbook."

The woman named Becca standing above him, arms crossed, only smirked and said, "You mean your 'Captain's Logbook' as you so love to call it. Man, you are such a nerd sometimes."

"Says you and your Harry Potter knickknacks displayed all over the counter," Jake retorted back.

Becca's smirk turned into a death glare, which made Jake grin back at her, as if silently telling to just try to think of a comeback. Admitting defeat, knowing full well that Jake is better at these things than she is, Becca only sighed and went down to help find the other battery that disappeared.

"So, you're giving me the best damn birthday gift I've ever received, huh?" she continued, "What is it? A nice time in bed again?"

Jake only faked a scoff, "You think I'm a horny bastard, don't you? Why, I have _never_ felt so insulted in my entire life!" he said before turning his upper body away from Becca, crossing his arms and giving the biggest pout he can muster. This only made Becca giggle, knowing full well he was faking it. After a couple of seconds of silence, she heard Jake mumble a quiet, "... Maybe..."

Becca smirked, "Aww, Jakey..." she reached behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a quick kiss to his ear, "You know I'll love whatever you get me. Although, I'll never forget my 22nd birthday gift from you," she smiled as she showed Jake her left hand. Right on her ring finger lay a glistening white gold ½ carat diamond engagement ring and a shining gold wedding ring right above it that she received almost a year after.

Jake's feigned expression softened and smiled at the ring on his beloved's finger. He turned his head to stare at the smiling woman he fell in love with over 11 years ago, her green eyes filled with adoration as she looked back at his own dark brown irises. He gave Becca a quick, soft kiss on the lips and took his hand, one also baring the same gold band, to cup one of her cheeks. The kiss was sweet and passionate and all together loving.

Becca pulled away and smiled at Jake, who smiled back. It wasn't until Jake's legs started to lose blood circulation that they decided to get up from the ground. Becca lifted herself from Jake and from the floor, extended her hand to help him up. He took her hand and lifted himself up, now at the same eye level with her, despite their two-inch difference (Jake being the taller of the two).

"Come on, Jake," Becca mused as she grasped his hand and headed towards the bedroom, grinning up at him, "Make my birthday." Jake grinned back at that statement and closed the door, leaving the recorder forgotten on the floor where they left it.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so, this is an original story I came up with around Halloween. I didn't know what group to put it in so for now it's 'Miscellaneous books'. This technically isn't _fan_fiction but it's a work of fiction nonetheless. This is only the prologue and I do want to continue this. Don't worry, there will be supernatural things happening in the future chapters, I promise you.

Critique is welcomed. No bashing or negative comments, please. Happy reading! :)


End file.
